Seira J. Loyard
|image = 150px |age = 217 years old |gender = Female |race = Noblesse |status = active |occupation = Clan Leader,Student |affiliation = Rai's Group |first appeared = Chapter 50 |last appeared = Main Character }} Background Seira is the last remaining royal member of the Roiard Clan, and the head of the household (signified by her wielding the death scythe). She is a noblesse, and is older than Regis. She frequently accompanies Regis and is held in high esteem by Gaju-nim. Her and Regis have a very close connection, and she has even stated that she has a mental connection with Regis; she is able to sense his presence (unless he is very far away, unconsious or dead). This skill was shown useful when Regis and the children were taken hostage by DA-5.﻿ Recently, it is shown that Rael has proposed to Seira 10 years ago and Seira rejected him back then as well as now. However, when Rael discloses the fact that Seira is summoned by the Lord, she quietly and pormptly obeys the order and follows him leaving Regis with Frankenstein. Appearance Seira has pale white skin and silver hair, which people stated must be natural, for it looks too real to be dyed or to be a wig. She had scarlet eyes, a common trait among noblesse. She wears her school uniform with some additional 'elegant' embellishments, and always looks neat and tidy. She has been noted for her beauty by many different people. ﻿ Personality Seira is a "Noblesse", like Regis and Rai. Seira is rather quiet and shy, and blushes when complimented. She often accompanies Regis K. Landegre. She is a fast learner and learned to cook very rapidly. She soon came to be the one making the meals in Frankenstein's house, the only exception being ramen as Frankenstein is in the middle of an experiement to perfect the meal. It is uncertain whether or not she has a crush on Shinwoo, however her actions would suggest she admires him in some way. Yuna and Suyi expressed jealousy over Seira being the only female in Frankenstein's Household (filled with good-looking men), however, Seira views all the other men in the house as either her junior (since she is older than 200 years) or a mentor, and are therefore un-eligable for her to develop a crush on. One striking time Seira showed true emotion was during Chapter 170, when Frankenstein summoned his dark spear. One could tell by her face that she was afraid, a stark contrast from her normal emotionless facade. Powers and Weapons Despite being a female, she is even stronger and more agile in her normal state in comparison to Regis. But when she fights as a clan leader (using her weapon), she can be deadlier compared to adults with twice her experience like Rael. Enhanced Strength: Seira is shown that she can easily defeat even modified humans such as Hammer from DA-5 with just using her hands and great speed. She usually fights using her hands to slice her opponents instead of making fists. Enhanced Speed: '''Seira is shown to have great speed as she can even keep up with the likes of Rael, who is the strongest among the Kertia clan, (with the exception of his brother, Rajak) who also specializes in speed and stealth. '''Death Scythe: She, as the Head (and the only remaining member) of the Royard Clan, utilizes the "Death Scythe", the symbol of the head of the clan, and her Soul Weapon. Frankenstein noted after seeing her wielding the weapon that the myths of Death (or the Grim Reaper) carrying a scythe stems from this. Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran